A Fine Frenzy
by SissiCuddles
Summary: A series of very short HUDDY drabbles based on A Fine Frenzy's beautiful songs :
1. Almost lover

Hellooooo, all this studying I've been doing is driving me insane. Everytime I open a book I get a new fic idea and this is killing me because I don't really have time to commit myself to a new long chapter *le sigh* anyway, this is a series of very short drabbles based on A Fine Frenzy's songs. As always partypantscuddy beta-ed :)

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #1: Almost lover<strong>

House had begged her not to leave him. Not to turn her back to him and bid farewell to their story forever. He had committed all of himself to her. Every single fiber of his being.

He had never been a romantic. Had never been the kind of man who would pursue a woman with his heavenly charm and manners. He was the bad guy. The cynic, selfish and self-centered son of a bitch younger chicks dig.

But yet he wanted to be the man with her. The one who had the pleasure to make the one Lisa Cuddy tremble with love an ectasy. He wanted to be a better man. To do something heroic to erase his oh so many mistakes.

She never faced him again. Never met his eyes again in fear she would still see love in them.

* * *

><p>Pleeeease I beg for your feedback, this idea has been bugging me for a while so... leave a comment :)<p> 


	2. You picked me

Here's the second one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #2: You picked me<strong>

Along the campus everyone said he was a womanizer. A seductive, cunning, handsome and incredibly clever young Doctor. Your friends had told you not to fall to his effortless charms because they would be the death of you.

But you knew better. They didn't understand that he didn't pick you. You did. He didn't treat you like a new piece to add to his collection, nor a name to scribble down in the long list of women he had shagged along the way.

You two were _connected_ in an intangible way.

You couldn't believe your eyes and ears when, twenty years later, he stood in front of you, clad in the most ridiculous costume someone could ever wear at an 80s themed party. You couldn't believe him as he danced with you and casually came clean and admitted what his true intentions were back then.

You cried that night, wishing you hadn't lived your life so foolishly. You have loved him all along, why trying to change it?

* * *

><p>Reviews? :3<p> 


	3. Ashes and Wine

**Drabble #3: Ashes and wine.**

* * *

><p>She wanted to taste his lips one more time. She wanted one last taste of him.<p>

Of his coffee laced kisses - the ones they shared so many times in the mornings.

Of his bourbon scented ones - the ones they shared after a fight.

Of his wine flavored ones - the ones they used to share while snuggling into each other arms on her couch at night.

She wanted to claim his lips one more time in order to make sure to never forget his taste or the feel of his lips pressing onto hers.

_They were ashes and wine now_. She couldn't kiss him anymore. But wasn't their love worth fighting for?

Lisa Cuddy still spends hours fighting this internal debate, this question that rose from deep down, soon after she stepped out of his life. She wonders what if...

What if she had given him another chance?

What if she'll never stop loving him?

She'll never stop loving him. She'll never forget his kisses. She'll never forget his taste.

And she so regret that.


	4. Near to you

**Drabble #4: Near to you.**

You and her were something beautiful and yet so dysfunctional. You thought it couldn't last long and you proved yourself right.

Along the way you have screwed up several times, but you have always found a way to subtly sneak, or better, crawl into her life once again.

Taking Vicodin was the final straw. You still cringe at these words whenever you think about them.

You know you had betrayed her, totally failed her trust.

Being with her scared the crap out of you, because she made you feel good. She made you feel calm and secure and you only wish you could give everything back to her. You wish you could have made her feel calm and secure like she did with you.

You wish. You wish because now it's the only thing you can do. You know how good being with her feels and now that she's as far from you as she'll ever be (at least, that's what you think), you know you're destined not to reach her ever again.

And this makes you hate yourself even more.


End file.
